Forum:These items spread to fast (360)
In my own personal oppinion. I think that the stock combat shotgun, assault rifle, repeater, and the Rose Omega have spread way too fast. Everyone has them now! It is getting kind of annoying now that the noobs can't die. Get You Some!XMPx Nova 14:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) What's worse if how players are able to... well, deplete all player ammo, kill all players at the same time, clear inventories, and other things. I used to think this was a video game, not a piss-everyone-off-as-much-as-inhumanly-possible fest. IsaacKronenFaust 14:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it is rather cool and interesting that people can create things like that. But it definitely gets annoying when people are doing it to be jerks and are doing it repetively. Get You Some!XMPx Nova 15:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, that is sooooo annoying when people are being jerks about stuff like that, I do have a fair share of modded items (including the Stock weps and the RoseOmega) but at least I use every weapon/item that I own equally, and that means that im not just using only the Stock weps and the RoseOmega all the time, I only use them for when I realy need them... (plus, I am keeping all of the best non-modded equipment that I can find, just in case they create another patch like 1.3 to get rid of modded items... they probably will, concidering how powerful the guns and sheild are).............Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"!!!... GT=Beastashton313 16:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I will annonce to anyone who doesn't already know, but you can avoid the rose omega WITHOUT being a hunter! Just enter any game with the Vladof Vengeance equiped, and EVERY SINGLE gun you use WILL AVOID ANY SHEILD! Any Vengeance will let you do this, but you have to have it in one of the 4 equip slots when you enter the game, otherwise it doesn't work at all. I enjoy schooling Rose Omega noobs with a standard lvl 60 Steel Anarchy after joining with my Vengeance and they call me a modder for using a legit way to bypass sheilds lol. ICT Venom 16:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, Ive been looking for that gun everywhere just for that reason... but I just cant find it anywhere.............Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"!!!... GT=Beastashton313 17:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) If you would like one Beastashton, i have a couple extra ones that I don't mind parting with. ICT Venom 17:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) @Beastashton313 "I only use them for when I realy need them..." - ORLY? Do you SUX that much?! Exactly when do you need hacks like that? Tell us - we'd all luv the laugh! There's no level in BL that requires hacks! -- MeMadeIt 21:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can someone give me one of the modded guns that do alot of damage Ive been looking for them. Add me on XB Live if you can give me one. GT: DLX Kryptonite : lrn2questionmark : This game is never really that hard that you have to resort to something like this. Just look for weapons more. Unless you're level 61 and gonna be a douche with it. GnarlyToaster 22:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) @MeMadeIt well there is that super hard unofficial 4th dlc for the pc Aren01 21:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, so if it isn't 'easy' you gotta cheat huh? Typical loser excuse. : It's not super hard. Lrn2 realize that a game is supposed to be challenging. : @DLX Kryptonite, Wow, while we're saying how much we're hating the way these mods are spreading way too fast and quick, you have the nerve to come here and post a request for one of these mods. If you want one that badly, why not make yourself one instead of coming here, and saying stuff we obviously don't want to hear. Try again somewhere else. Kokanojo 23:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) If people can run through The Fifth Column with normal acquired weapons, then it just goes to show how little skill you must have to "need" modded weapons at all. People who do probably cannot play the game properly, and must resort to modded weapons to get a 1-up on others to boost their already overinflated egos. I mean, sure, not the whole game is smooth sailing, but you're meant to die once in a while, that's what the bloody New-Us are for. Doesn't make you any less of a gamer if you die. But using and abusing modded weapons does. --Nagamarky 23:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yet another thread that ought to be locke dor deleted. No fault or offense to the OP. I just wish they would announce at least a new patch or something so this petty bullshit will come to an end for a while.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) OK, I have a quick question. I know of the OMega shield, the stock and invisible weapons, the backpack shields, the loss of health and ammo, and experience, but havent heard about the loss of inventory. Which thing is it that does that? Is it character specific, or is it for anyone. Just wanting to know which type of people I need to avoid letting into public games. BTW: I think people that pop in and do that crap should first announce that they are sorry they are a douche and don't know any better. -mtanders may 24, 2010 18:44 This has obviously turned into a modding debate...sigh. all the same arguements are made. look. i like games alot. i like to have fun, but shooting at Crawmerax with a legit double anarchy for hours doesn't count as fun to me. if i cheat after being lvl 61, i feel as though i played through a reasonable portion of the game and i will use mods. @MeMadelt and the unsigned post under Aren01, you may be purists who enjoy a challenge, i enjoy challenges to. However, please don't tell me that i need to play it at your standards. example ( and i know you can poke holes through this if you want to); people have swam from alchatraz, an island prison in San Francisco, to shore so does this mean that we shouldn't use boats to cross any distance shorter than that? Seriously, this is why i play in a band instead of play BL all the time. ShadyCake 02:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Shadycake is so smooth, the way he worked in that band reference in order to show us how cool he is. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) What Exactly Do these Stock Weapons do? And, How do i Obtain one. - A Combat Panda I heard in order to get them you have to suck 20 dicks and eat a raw egg. I guess all the guns themselves do is kill shit in one shot. Doesn't seem worth it to me, but then I'm straight and don't have a desire to cheat at a relatively easy videogame.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Purists? My Standards? LMAO! Another no-skill trying to justify using hacks! Puhleeeze! You NEED an invincible shield and one-shot weapons to play BL?! You SUX at BL so bad you NEED hax and can't play the game as the developers intended?! These items go beyond "mod'ing" and are "hacks". What you do in SP is your business. But when you bring this sheet online, you ruin the game for everyone else. With that attitude, my guess is that your band also lip-syncs and plays air-guitar! Posers! Tell you what, take that sheet to a Battle-of-the-Bands! Accuse them of being "purists". Tell them you don't play by their "standards". -- MeMadeIt 04:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @Memedalt, i have heard your opinion and will respect it. all i ask is that you do the same for meShadyCake 02:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) @ Memadeit: They use autotuners on the final mixdown so they don't actually have to get good at singing or playing. It's not cheating, it's just how they decide to fail. :)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^ I agree with you man, I'm just waiting to see how they justify THAT. I don't even PLAY guitar and I'm probably better. I can play a mean Tenor sax (At least, I could until I quit band :( it's all good though). I can't wait till I get my xbox back and really want to punch Crawmerax right in his nonexistant nutsMazman1521 04:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I think mods should not be used till ALL acheivements are earned in SINGLE player :P thats my opinion @Mazman, Jarrad, and MeMadelt, thanks for dissing my musical abilities. i started to get that,"wow i can't believe i do this kind of nerdy thing" feeling and you guys suppressed it. i shouldn't have brought RL skills into a video game chatroom. im sorry. kudos for the put downs! ShadyCake 03:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I have never used a modded weapon. I'm not sure I've even seen one in-game. I've beaten both playthrouighs with 3 of the characters, beat all the DLCs, and beat Craw. Essentially finished every mission. Yes, I died a few times along the way. It wouldn't be fun if you couldn't die, what would be the risk or incentive to get better? Anyone who needs mods to succeed in BL just plain out sucks at it, and probably all videogames beside Carmen Sandoego or some lame shit like that. And if you're doing it just for fun, how fun can it be after you single-shot kill your 4th guy? HER DERP.. OH LOOK HE DIED! LULZ OMG! MY GUN IS INVISIBLE HER DERP! IT'S SO KEWL!!! Please stay off of online play. I hope your files get corrupted if you mod to that extent and proliferate these game ruining pieces of equipment.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) edit: That rant was more directed at these new douches who are pushing the scorpio and stock guns, and not the constructors and reasonable modders, who have actually taught us something useful about the generation system with their experimental knowledge.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @ConceitedJarrad> Someone deleted both of our posts on the page: Scorpio Guns. I think they're mad about the points that you've madeMazman1521 05:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) eh. Well thanks for reinstating them. I'll just keep deleting the codes and re-inserting my posts whenever i get the chance to check it. The worst that will happen is the mods will lock that thread or delete it. Boo-hoo.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits undone. Hopefully I didn't miss anything significant ... or overstep my authority. @XMPx Nova - you're not allowed to delete others' posts. Don't do it again ... unless you want us to delete all your posts. -- MeMadeIt 17:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I think modded weapons dont suck at all, they are like a "what if..." and people should use them ONLY for FUN with THEIR FRIENDS not for spammin online like assholes and spend their time looking for better standard weapon -.- LEGIT WEAPONS/SHIELDS FTW!!! GT: Admiral Aokiji (lookin for a Vengeance add me :D) Well ive been modding BL for about 3 months now, i ONLY use the extremly powerful modded weapons and shields if the party wants me too or they need extreme help, if they dont i will use legit weapons. So im a modder, does that make me bad? No i consider other peoples needs in the game, Its the annoying 12 year olds that get the weapons from other people that dont. Personally, I have stopped playing online with Randoms. I did once and a level 50 killed everything (Inc Sledge) and ran away. Haven't been on since. Now crap like this -health/ammo/backpack crap is going around? Never going online with randoms or anyone again. I never need too. Way to go modders (the bad ones. Constructers and offline ones ftw). Ruining one of possibly the best online games. Fuck you all. GnarlyToaster 21:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Like the Lvl70 Siren that came on last night. We had a good 3-man team going, in the low Lvl40's, and within 1 level of each other and the enemies. Then the Lvl70 joined and started racing ahead completing quests before we even got close. I called for him to wait but he wouldn't. And, incredulously, the host wouldn't kick him! So I told them I didn't join just to watch a hacker play and disconnected. I wish GBX would do something about sheet like this. -- MeMadeIt 22:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @GnarlyToaster, ironicly i totally agree with you, keep the constructed guns, legit and they make ya feel all powerful too ;D i just want to ask if this is unreasonable, Memadelt, i would like your opinion; I only use mods to power level those who want to and if they or anyone else im playing with has a problem with the mods i don't use them.ShadyCake 03:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, what you do on your own server or with everyone's consent is between ya'll. Unfortunately, you are in the minority. Typically you get the asshats that come on with these hacks just to ruin the game for everyone else. Like this asshat fre$hbait tonight. He's got one of the 'stock' shotguns and was jumping from server to server fookin up everyone's game and claiming it was a 'special' drop from Crawmerax. -- MeMadeIt 05:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : Well i personally have the Stock collection and 3 RoseOmegas, but there for show. I only use them when im messing around with friends or showing them to other players and what not. Using modded weapons really takes alot of the fun from out of the game IMO. And i love it when level 10s and other kids think their cool because they have a Rose Omega and think they can beat you in duels and shit. I personally use my hunters a lot and i just use what i normally use and one shot them, thanks maxed out trespass! Sufffix 03:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay, here's the endgame of modded weapons: I think it was Memadeit or Nagamarky that brought this up in this thread or another. Modded weapons turn serious players off, for the most part. People with scruples against them don't like to play with them, or with others using them. Judging by my experience on several BL forums, I consider this the majority of players. Now, there is a real difference between the type of modding that people like Nagamarky do, and the the people like Bricksmash do. I highly doubt Nagamarky would go out of his way to construct or proliferate these ridiculous scorpio guns. However, there are too many people pushing these overpowered weapons, and it's turning people off from online play. This, in turn, affects how Gearbox sees and tracks the use and popularity of their product. If it seems to them that there is a lull or significant dip in popularity, they are not going to continue to support it, as they don't think it will make money. That's just business, and I don't blame them. So there you have it. If you're using and/or trading these ridiculous scorpio or stock weapons around, you are ultimately contributing to the demise of this franchise. And that sucks. If you care at all about the continuity and longevity of this game, you will do your part to limit the use and spread of these absurd cheating weapons. And those of youi out there that feel the same, you should be confronting this stupidity whereever you see it. And that's all there is to it. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC)